Damaged
by ArrowOliver123
Summary: AU After being kidnapped five years ago Oliver returns changed. He flinches at the slighted touch. Jumps at the tiniest noise. He feels completely cut out of word until he meets John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. [Warning] mentions of abuse and torture. Italics are thoughts. Auther's note: not writing this anymore, keeping it if i ever do decide to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen went missing 5 years ago. He was kidnapped and presumed dead. After 5 years he was able to escape and find his way home. He is now at the Starling city hospital staring out the window of his room with an emotionless expression on his face while a doctor talks to his mom outside of his door.

"50% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns are on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed."

"Has he said anything about what happened?"

"No, he's barley said anything."

Mrs. Queen looks at Oliver from the other side of the door.

"Moria I'd like you to prepare yourself the Oliver you lost might not be the one that was found"

Moria slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Oliver"

He turns around slowly and looks at her. Moria takes a step towards him.

"Mom" he says with a look of relief.

"Oh my beautiful boy" she says as she hugs him.

He flinches at the touch not used to the feeling of being touched in a positive way. Moria feels him flinch but doesn't comment on it. After being hugged for a minute it begins to be to much for Oliver. He lets go of Moria and steps back.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure"

After being discharged from the hospital Oliver is sitting in the back of the car with his mom as they drive. The whole ride his mom tries to get him to talk but he doesn't say anything. The car then pulls up to a massive stone mansion surrounded by vast grounds. Once out of the car Oliver looks up at his house as if seeing it for the first time. The door to the mansion opens and Oliver and Moria walk in. Oliver has a look on his face like he's stepping onto another planet. He hardly recognizes anything. Oliver sees a man walk over that he doesn't really remember.

"Oliver, it's damn good to see you"

He just looks at him with a confused expression.

"It's Walter, Walter steel"

When the maid walks in Oliver walks over to her.

"It's good to see you Raisa"

"Welcome home Mr. Oliver"

Oliver walks towards the stairs when he hears a door open. He looks up and sees his sister.

"Hey sis"

"I knew it, I knew you were alive" she then hugs him tightly "I've missed you so much"

"You were with me the whole time" Oliver whispers into her ear as he returns the hug.

Oliver lets go of Thea then goes up to his room. Even though everything in his room was the same he felt out of place like he was in a stranger's room. He then decided to take a shower. Once he took a shower he came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. Oliver walked over to the mirror and looked at all the scars reflecting from it. _After 5 years everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger._ Oliver closes his eyes as he hears thunder and thinks about the day he went missing.

[Flashback]

Oliver is walking down the street when he is jumped and knocked out. When he wakes up he's in a building chained to a wall. He struggles against the chains trying to get free but is unsuccessful. When the door opens he looks at the man who came in.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter"

"What do you want?"

"To make your father suffer by making you suffer"

"Why"

"No more questions" the man says as he punches Oliver in the face.

[End Flashback]

Oliver is now fully dressed and holding a picture of him and his father when he was younger. When he hears the door open he jumps slightly. He slowly turns around. When he sees it his best friend he grins slightly.

"Tommy Merlyn" Oliver hugs him trying not to flinch.

"I missed you buddy"

Everyone is now seated in the dining room for diner. Tommy is catching Oliver up on what's happened in 5 years. Oliver watches as everyone else eat not being able to eat anything.

"Tomorrow you and me we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on"

"That sounds like a great idea" Moria says with a smile.

"Good, then I was hoping to stop by the office"

Walter puts down his glass of wine "There's plenty of time for that Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere"

Raisa comes to put a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.

"Oh I am so sorry Mr. Oliver"

"It's fine"

Oliver starts to feel overwhelmed so he stands up "May I be excused?"

Moria nods her head.

"Hey don't forget about tomorrow buddy"

Oliver leaves and goes up to his room. Once in his room he sits on his bed and takes a few calming breaths. Later that night after he falls asleep he ends up on the floor shaking as the rain from the window was hitting him and the dream he was having.

[Flashback]

Oliver watches as a table is wheeled into the room. He sees the table with knifes and a whip. The kidnapper picks up a knife and cuts Oliver on his side. Oliver screams in pain as he feels the knife cut him. After being cut multiply times they undo Oliver's chains. Once his chains are undone he falls to the ground. Oliver passes out once on the ground.

[End flashback]

Moria and Walter are now in Oliver's room trying to wake him up.

"Oliver? Wake up. Oliver" Moria says as she puts a hand on his arm.

When she touches him Oliver wakes up in attack mode. Thinking he is getting attacked he lashes out. Moria ducks his attack.

"Oliver!" Walter says loudly.

Oliver looks at Walter then at Moria. He quickly moves to the window horrified.

"I'm Sorry. I'm so…I'm so sorry"

Moria kneels in front of Oliver as she tries to calm him down.

"It's ok, Oliver. It's Alright, Sweetheart. Your home. Your home."

Oliver was breathing heavily as he looks at his mom and Walter. It took a while for them to calm him back down. Once Oliver was calm Moria and Walter left his room hoping he would get back to sleep. After they left his room Oliver got into dry clothes and sat on his bed. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep.

The next morning after he got dressed he went downstairs seeing that Tommy was there.

"The city awaits" Tommy says as they leave the house.

They are now in Tommy's car driving through the city. Oliver is quiet as he stares out the window. He looks over at him when he hears him speak.

"Your funeral blew"

"You get lucky?"

"Fish in a barrel. They were so sad"

"No"

"And huggy. And I am counting on another rich environment for your welcome home bash"

"At my what?"

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. This city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. Why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?" Oliver looks at his father's old factory.

"No reason"

"So what you miss the most?"

"Laurel"

Tommy drove to where Laurel worked. Once there Oliver got out of the car and walked into the building. Once he saw her his body froze. When she came over to him he put on a smile as best he could but failed miserably.

"Hello Laurel"

Laurel put what was in her hands down and hugged him. Oliver returns the hug. They go outside to talk.

"I'm so glad you're alive"

Oliver just looks at her not sure what to say.

"Are you ok?" Laurel asks noticing that he wasn't speaking.

"I haven't been ok in a long time"

"If you ever want to talk I'm here"

"Thanks"

"I have to get back to work I will see you around"

Oliver nods and walks back over to Tommy and his car. As they get to his car they are suddenly ambushed by armed men wearing red masks. The men shoot them with tranquilizer darts. _Not again._ The last thing he sees is one of the men kill an innocent bystander.

"Mr. Queen" Someone yells as a hood is yanked off of Oliver's head.

Oliver looks around trying to figure out where he is. When he sees the kidnapper Oliver struggles against his binds. Oliver then looks around for Tommy. When he sees him just laying there without binds he puts his focus on the three men in front of him. All three had guns. He learned a long time ago not to ask questions. By the looks of things they were going to hurt him no matter what. The kidnappers then punch him in the face. Oliver doesn't make a sound which makes the kidnappers punch him harder. After being hit for a long time he can't hold the pain in anymore and groans. He closes his eyes as the hits keep coming. When they stop he opens his eyes to see the kidnapers were gone. He wonders where they went but he doesn't care at the moment, he is just glad they left. Oliver then sees Tommy wake up and walk over to him. Tommy checks to see if he is ok before he cuts Oliver's binds with a knife.

"Where'd you get the knife?"

"One of the kidnappers dropped it as they ran out of here"

It felt like an hour later that the door to the warehouse opens and the police come in. Oliver jumps at the sudden noise. When Oliver sees all the police he starts panicking. Detective Lance rushes over to him and tries to calm him down. When Lance buts a hand on Oliver's arm he flinches away. It takes at least 15 minutes for Oliver to relax after that. Once he is calm Lance takes Oliver and Tommy to his car and drives them to the queen mansion. Once there Moria comes out and hugs Oliver tightly. After a few minutes Oliver walks into the house and goes to his room. Lance follows him to his room. Once in the room he closes the door and looks at Oliver.

"Are you ok?"

Oliver just looks at him and shrugs his shoulders.

"What happened to you?"

"A lot"

Was all Lance got out off Oliver before he got a look on his face as if he was somewhere else. Lance left Oliver's room and Oliver laid down on his bed feeling very tired. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep. He only slept for an hour before the nightmares started. After tossing in turning violently he falls out of the bed and wakes with a start in a cold sweat. The door opens and Moria is standing there looking at Oliver with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine" He says as he gets to his feet.

His mom looked at him like she wasn't convinced but didn't push him. He then sat back on his bed as his mom left his room. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Later that day he came out of his room and went downstairs. Oliver is leaving the mansion when Moria stops him and introduces him to his new body guard.

"Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone. John Diggle, he will be accompanying you from now on"

Oliver walks over to the car and gets in. He doesn't speak for a while after getting in the car.

"So what do I call you?"

"Diggle's good, Dig if you want"

"You're ex-military?"

"Yes sir, 105th airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?"

Oliver then opens the door and jumps out of the car while it was still moving. He then walks to his father's old steel factory that was shut down years ago. Once there he scales the fence and goes into the building. He starts to them build a lair where he can train. After 5 years of pain he didn't want to be weak anymore. Once everything is set up he starts to train his body. He removes his shirt. Oliver goes on the Salmon ladder first. After a while on that he moves on to a self defense dummy. After working out for a while he looks at his watch and decides to head home. Once at the house he goes up to his room showers and changes for the party that Tommy is throwing. Outside the queen mansion Oliver opens the car door to go to the party to find Diggle in the back seat. He smiles in disbelief as he sits down.

"Put your seatbelt on sir, wouldn't want you to miss your party"

Oliver looks out the window as they drive to the party. Once at the party he gets out of the car and takes a deep breath before going in. He is going down the stairs as Tommy signals to cut the music.

"Everybody hey, Man of the hour"

The crowd cheers.

"Let's give this man a proper homecoming"

We are the champions' starts to play as Oliver goes to the center stage.

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie" Tommy says as he hands him a shot.

Oliver takes the shot and downs the shot "I missed tequila"

The crowd cheers and he jumps off of the stage. He looks over and sees Thea. Oliver walks over to her.

"Ollie hey, this party is sick"

"Who let you in here?"

"I believe it was someone that said right this way Miss Queen"

"Well you shouldn't be here"

"Ollie I love you but you can't come back and judge me especially for being just like you"

"I know it couldn't have been easy when I was away"

"Away, no you were dead. I went to your funeral"

"I know"

"No you don't" Thea says as she storms away.

Oliver looks down then runs into Laurel. Oliver tries to fake a smile when he sees her but can only do a half smile.

"Tommy told me what happened. Is there someplace quieter we could go?"

"Yeah"

Oliver leads her to a quiet room with a window and railing.

"Are you ok?" Laurel asks but gets no response. "It couldn't have been easy to relive that"

Oliver looks at Laurel with a blank expression "It was only for an hour so it wasn't that bad"

"You should stay away from me"

"What" Laurel says caught off guard.

"People close to me get hurt and I don't want to see you get hurt." Oliver says as he turns and leaves. Laurel tries to call him back but he is already out the door. Diggle approaches him when he's in the hall.

"Something I can help you with sir?"

"I just wanted a second to myself"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Oliver then slides to the floor leaning against the door as he puts his head in his hands. After a few minutes he looks up.

"You know I didn't even want to come to this party"

"Then why did you"

"For Tommy and so everyone can see I haven't changed"

"You're a good man Mr. Queen"

"Please could you call me Oliver?"

Diggle nods as he stands up. Oliver stands up after him. When a door slams he jumps. Dig just looks at him but doesn't say anything.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being the first person who didn't ask if I was ok"

"Sure"

Oliver manages a half smile as he starts to like Diggle.

"Can you please take me home?"

Diggle nods as he goes to the car with Oliver. Diggle watches Oliver on the drive to the Queen manor. Once there Oliver went to his room.

"Goodnight Dig"

"Goodnight Oliver"

Oliver then closes the door and falls onto his bed in exhausting. He was hoping for a nightmare less sleep tonight but he highly doubts he wouldn't have any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Oliver has been home and every day he looks more and more exhausted from lack of sleep. No matter how hard he tries he can't get more than a few hours each night. Oliver comes down the stairs and walks into the room everyone was waiting for him in. When he enters Walter turns to him.

"Do you have any questions about today?"

"No, I've been in a courtroom before"

"For times by my estimate" Tommy says as he walks into the room."You know there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douche bag, steeling the taxi which was just awesome and who could forget peeing on the cop" Tommy finishes with a grin.

"I wish everyone would" Moria says in a disapproving voice.

"I'd hang but we're heading to court"

"I know that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"What about you?" Oliver asks turning to Thea.

"Oh, I think the first four times was enough for me"

"Fair enough" He says as Thea leaves the room.

"Mrs. Queen, cars ready" Diggle says as he walks in.

They all walk out and get in the car. Once the car is driving Oliver closes his eyes and clutches his hands in fists. When he feels the car stop he opens his eyes. Oliver hesitates when he sees all the reporters and cameras. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. When the reports start asking questions he can't even focus on them as his mind flashes back to 5 years ago to when he first got taken and tortured for the first time. When he refocuses on the present he is in the courtroom.

"In those five years it was one thought that kept me alive, to make it home whatever it took"

"Your honor we move to vitiate the death in absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance five years ago" His layer tells the judge.

The judge nods her head and dismisses them. Oliver walks out of the courtroom with Moria, Walter and Tommy.

"Now on to the office"

Oliver stops walking and looks at his mom as she says that. "Uh mom that was a little bit heavier then I was expecting it to be can we do that tomorrow please?"

"Of course" She says as her and Walter leave.

"Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company"

"Tommy I just spent five years away from civilization I wasn't exactly thinking straight"

Oliver then walks into Laurel

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Laurel says as she looks at Oliver.

"Oh they were bringing me back from the dead legally speaking. What are you doing here?"

"My Job"

"Right"

"Excuse me I have to go" Laurel says as she walks past him and Tommy.

"Let's go" Oliver says to Tommy.

Outside the courthouse the reports kept asking questions and flashing their cameras in his face. Once he got into the car he couldn't handle being there another second so he got into the driver's seat and took off. He parked a block from the lair and got out of the car and walked the rest of the way. Once inside he put all his pain and frustration into his punches as he hit the dummy. After he was completely exhausted he stopped and went home.

Once inside the house Oliver saw Diggle and Moria talking. He only caught the end of the conversation.

"Now where do you think my sons going on these chaperon-less excursions?"

"Ma'am I truly do not know"

"And he truly doesn't" Oliver says walking over to them.

"Then perhaps you'd like to tell me where it is you run off to"

Oliver didn't want to tell here where he really goes so he tells her something that she will believe. "I've been alone for five years"

"I know that Oliver"

"Mom alone"

"I see"

"I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging first names stage"

"No I rather you take Mr. Diggle with you on your next rendezvous. It's not safe you've already been abducted once. I lost you once and I am not going through that again"

"Ok Digg's my guy"

"Thank you" Moria says as she leaves the room.

"Sorry to give you so much grief"

"I served three tours in Afghanistan you don't even come close to my definition of grief"

Oliver then sees Thea and walks over to her. "Where are you going?"

"Uh somewhere load and smoky to get drunk"

"Thea, do you think this is what dad would want for you?"

"Dads dead and dead people don't want anything its one of the benefits of being dead"

"I was dead and I wanted a lot"

"Except for your family. You've been home a week and all you do is avoid mom, ignore Walter and judge me. Don't wait up" Thea says as she leaves the house.

Oliver goes up to his room to try and get some sleep. Once in his room he closes and locks his bed before falling asleep. He manages to sleep for a few hours before the nightmares start. No matter how hard he tries he can't wake up from the nightmares until he hears banging on his door. When he wakes up and the banging doesn't stop he tries to keep his breathing under control as he tries not to panic. When the banging finally stops Oliver gets up and opens the door. When he sees no one there he thinks the banging was all in his head. He looks at the clock and sees its only 3:30. He doesn't try to go back to sleep. He just stays sitting in his bed until the rest of the house wakes up. When he hears the doors open a few hours later he gets dressed and goes downstairs. Once downstairs he is greeted by his mom.

"Good morning Oliver"

"Morning mom"

"Want any breakfast before we go to the office?"

"No I'm not hungry"

Moria looks at him with a worried expression but doesn't say anything.

"I'll be in the car" Oliver says as he walks outside in a rush.

Diggle is standing by the car when Oliver gets outside. "Good morning"

"It's not much of a good morning" Oliver says harsher then he meant.

Diggle looks at him but before he can reply Moria and Walter come out of the house.

The drive to QC was quiet. Once there they took the elevator to the 19th floor.

"As you can see we've modernized quite a bit" Walter is telling him as they walk to the CEO office. "The Queen consolidated success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like bio-tech and clean energy"

"That's neat"

"Oliver Walter and I have something we need to discuss with you please sit"

"Mom it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down."

Walter and Moria exchanges glances before Walter speaks "the company's about to break ground on a new site for the applied science division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name"

"Nice"

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you will be taking a leadership position in the company" Moria adds.

"No" Oliver says quickly trying to keep his emotions under control.

"No, your company"

"No, I don't want to lead anything besides Walter is doing a very good job here"

"You said you wanted to be a different person and you are Robert Queens's son"

"I don't have to be reminded of that fact"

"Well obviously you do"

Oliver clutches his fist in anger.

"Everyone here understands this transition is very difficult for you"

"Thank you Walter. Which part though? Everyone fantasizing I got my EBA while I was away. Or the fact that my father is dead and no one told me" He yells as he loses control of his emotions.

"Oliver" Moria says in a gentle voice.

Before she can say anything else Oliver storms out of the office and Diggle follows him. Once outside he gets in the car with him.

"The driver will be here in a minute"

"Okay"

"You know I spent the first 27 years of my life in Starling City and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned."

"There's no place like home?"

"No just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home everyone is trying to get you to open up, be someone you're not sure you are anymore. Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone you're not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be."

Oliver looks over at Digg. "No your right" Oliver says very quietly but loud enough that Diggle heard him.

"It's so hard"

"What is?"

"Everything"

"I think you need to let people help you"

Oliver shakes his head. "I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't"

[Flashback]

Oliver was lying on the ground on his back. He was in pain as he tried to move. Oliver's eyes were closed but when he felt a hand on his face they snapped opened. When he opened his eyes he saw a Chinese man above him. Even though he didn't know the man something about him made Oliver trusts him. He turned out to be correct when the man handed him some food and water. "Who are you?"

"My name is yo fei"

After Oliver ate and drank the food and water he looked around trying to figure out where he was. Yo Fei lifted Oliver to his feet and snuck him out of the room he was being kept in. When they went up a few doors Oliver realized he was on a ship. They made it to the edge of the deck of the ship just as 3 guards came out.

"Jump" yo fei yelled

"What?"

Yo fei then pushed him off the ship causing him to land badly on a rock. He then jumped in the water and grabbed Oliver. As they were swimming away 10 men got in the water and knock them out. When Oliver wakes up he is tied to a chair next to yo fei.

"Let him go, it's me you want" Oliver yells which causes him to get punched in the face.

"This is what happens to people that will try to help you" One of the guards raises a gun and shoots yo fei in the head. Oliver is then untied from the chair and thrown into a cell.

[End Flashback]

Once Oliver got home he went up to his room and changed his clothes. He left his door open as he was changing his shirt exposing all of his scars on his back. Thea was passing when she saw them and walked into his room.

"Wait how did you get those?"

"Don't you knock?"

Thea pulls away Oliver's shirt and saw how bad the scars really were. Oliver looks straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Mom said there were scars but um Oliver, What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Oliver says with pain in his voice.

"Of course you don't you never want to talk to me about anything anymore except for my social life" Thea says in slight anger as she turns to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm sorry Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me but I'm not ready yet ok?"

Thea's expression softens as she looks at Oliver. "Can I show you someone out back?"

"Yeah" Oliver says as he grabs a jacket and follows Thea to his and his father's graves.

"Sometimes when I felt whatever I'd come here. About a month after the dad died mom stopped going out. Pretty soon she stopped talking all together. The house got so quiet so I'd come here to talk to you. I mean stupid stuff like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on and then sometimes I'd ask you beg you to find your way home to me and here you are and the truth is I felt closer to you when you were dead."

Oliver looks over at Thea not saying anything with a hurt look on his face.

"Look I know it was hell where you were but it was hell here too. You've got to let me in Ollie you got to let someone in" She's says then leaves him standing there.

Oliver stands there for a few minutes thinking about what Thea had said. He then leaves the graves and goes to Laurels.

"Hi" he says as she opens the door.

"How am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me? What are you doing here Ollie?"

"My sister took she pointed out to me that I have been distance since I got home and it would probably be a good idea if I let someone in"

"So you'd start with the first person you pushed away"

"I did that to protect you then I saw you at the courthouse and realized I hurt you"

Laurel opens the door to let him in. Oliver walks in and looks around

"This place hasn't changed in five years"

"I haven't really had time to redecorate"

"I'm a jerk before I disappeared I was a jerk now I'm just a damaged jerk"

"What's in the bag?" Laurel asks notice the bag he was holding.

"I thought about many things when I was away but there was one thing that I thought about every day I actually dreamed about it and I promised myself if I ever did it again it would be with you. Eat ice cream" He says as he pulls out a carton of ice cream.

Laurel smiles as she goes and grabs spoons out of the kitchen and a bowl. After using a knife to open it they start eating it.

"This is as good as I remember"

Oliver is quiet for a minute before he speaks again. "My mother wants me to join the company take my rightful place"

Laurel looks at him "I can't exactly picture you as the master of the universe"

"You know after five years I have plans things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm I don't know attending board meetings and stockholder briefs"

"Oliver"

"Hmm?"

"You're an adult you can say no"

"Oh I tried, didn't take"

"Well don't tell her show her. Be the person you want her to see you as"

Oliver freezes when he hears someone.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asks seeing how Oliver was tensing up.

"There's someone on the fire escape"

Oliver pulls Laurel to her feet and places himself in front of her as 2 people with guns start firing towards Oliver. He managed to dodge all the bullets. When a third person entered the apartment he punches Oliver hard making his fall to the ground.

"Oliver" Laurel yells.

Once he hit the ground he was kicked hard in the stomach. The kicking didn't stop and when it did he saw all of the guys with guns dead and Laurel looking at Oliver.

"Are you alright?"

Oliver sits up as his whole body was shaking and he was breathing deeply but doesn't answer. He then felt Laurels arms around him. It made the shaking stop but didn't make the fear go away.

"Laurel" Oliver finally says after a few minutes. He stands and looks at the floor. "What happened?"

"They would have killed you"

"I shouldn't have come"

"Oliver, look at me"

He slowly looks up trying to control the fear on his face but he knows he hasn't when he sees the look he gets. "I should go" He says as he leaves Laurels apartment and goes home.

Once at the house Diggle walks over to him. "Are you going to be ok?"

Talking to Diggle was so much easier then talking to any of his friends and family and that made him tell the truth.

"I don't know" he takes a deep breath "you were in war how do I make the pain go away"

"It will take time but some scars may never completely disappear."

Oliver looks at Diggle. "I am going to bed goodnight"

"Goodnight Oliver"

Over walks into his room and lies on his bed but doesn't go to sleep. He knows that if he sleeps he will have nightmares and he didn't want to experience them. Oliver stays awake all night and doesn't come out of his room even when everyone else is up. By mid afternoon he got ready for the dedication. He goes downstairs as Digg drives him to the dedication. Once there he gets out and walks over where Walter is speaking.

"Good afternoon and thank you for coming. Welcome to the future site of the Robert Queen memorial applied sciences center. Now this is the building that will stand as a reminder to the man whose company and visions are his greatest legacies"

"What about me I'm a Legacy" Oliver says walking onto the stage. He grabs the shovel from Walter. "Some of you may not know me my name is Oliver Queen. Watch some television read a newspaper I'm kind of famous right now. Mostly I am famous for being Robert Queens's son. As Walter was saying I'm not much of a legacy per se"

"Oliver you don't have to do this"

"No sit"

Once Walter was sitting with Thea and Moria he got Serious. "See I was suppose to come here today and I'm suppose to take my rightful spot at the company prodigal son returns but I'm not my father I am not the man he was I'm not half the man he was and never will be so please stop asking me to be" Oliver puts the shovel in the dirt and jumps off the stage and walks away.

Later that night Oliver goes and visits his dad's grave. "All that time plotting my return I didn't know how hard it would be to reconnect with mom, Thea and Laurel. I didn't know how painfully it would be" Oliver then walks away. "Take it down" He says to the workers as the go to take down his grave.

"Are you going out tonight?" Digg asks as Oliver gets in the car.

"Defiantly"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver is in the lair working out. He is pulling on a chain with a cement block on it. He held it for a few second then let go making it crash to the ground. After a while Oliver decides to head home. Once home he sneaks into his bedroom and waits till morning not sleeping at all. He comes downstairs when he hears commotion.

When he sees Thea with the cops Oliver turns to Diggle "Thea ok?"

"She and some of her friends broke into a store tried on some dresses lit up the breathalyzer like a Christmas tree. So how was your evening?"

"You mean after I said I had to use the bathroom at dinner and never came back"

"I guess from now on I'm going to have to watch you pee"

Oliver then turns and watches Thea Walter and Moria.

"Thank you officers. My wife and I appreciate it. I will show you out" Walter says as he shows the cops to the door.

"Last time it was public intoxication. This time Breaking and entering my how we are moving up in the criminal world" Moria say looking at Thea.

"You know when you pay off the store owner you should check out the merchandise they've got some killer outfits"

"Thea go get ready for school"

"Uh you know I was thinking of taking a sick day"

"Fine then get some sleep"

"You look like crap" Thea says to Oliver as she passes him.

Oliver walks over to Moria.

"You're letting her play hooky?"

"When your sister gets like this its best to give her space"

"She's testing you"

"Where she learn that from?"

"Mom, when I was her age you and dad let me get away with murder. Looking back I could have used less space and more parenting"

Moria looks shocked as Oliver leaves and goes back to his room. It's about half an hour later when there's a knock on his door.

"Yeah?"

Moria opens the door and walks into his room.

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About what happened at the company last week"

Oliver just stares at her as she sits down next to him.

"I should never have pushed you like that for that I am truly sorry"

"It's fine"

"I should have told you about your father sooner"

Maybe it would have been better if I died out there" The words slip out before he could stop them.

"What would make you say that?"

Oliver decides to tell her something's he had been feeling since he's been home.

"If I had I wouldn't feel this pain or the consent fear"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Everything but mostly of losing the people I really care about"

"You're not going to lose anyone"

"How do you know?"

"Everything is going to be fine"

Oliver looks at his mom. Nothing she said was making him feel any better in fact it was making him feel worse.

"Please I just want to be left alone"

Moria looks at Oliver one last time before leaving the room.

A few hours later Oliver is at the old Queen factory with Diggle and Tommy. "So what do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?"

"Sweet, Are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a, well running anything."

Oliver looks over at Tommy and nods his head. "I was hoping you would help"

Tommy smiles as he agrees to be the manager.

"How about tonight you and me go check out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller" Oliver asks.

"Yeah" Tommy says looking at him.

"I slept with his fiancé"

"Before the wedding"

"It was at the rehearsal dinner"

Tommy's phone then buzzed. He took it out and looks at it. "I got to roll. See you later man" He says as he leaves.

Oliver stays standing in one spot not moving for about a minute before he walks out the door.

"Where to now?"

"Home" Oliver says as he looks out the car window.

Once Oliver got home he went up to his room and closed his door. He walks over to his desk that had his lap top on it and sat down. Oliver opens the internet and tries to find answers about what the people who kidnapped him really wanted. When he couldn't find any answers he closed the computer and got up. When the door to Oliver room opens he jumps. Oliver turns around and relaxes when he sees it's just Tommy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Oliver grabs his jacket and goes downstairs with Tommy. Once downstairs Oliver goes with Tommy and Diggle to the car. After they got to poison Oliver walked into the club.

"This is going to be killer" Tommy says with a grin on his face.

"If max never sees me here I agree"

"I don't see your name on the list" the guy at the door says to Diggle.

"Oh, he's with us" Oliver says turning around.

Diggle walked in with Oliver and Tommy. He stayed a good distance away as he watched Oliver. Tommy and Oliver walked over to the bar where they see Laurel sitting.

"Oh wow, doesn't you going out and having fun violate some law, you know like the ones carved into stone"

"That's cute Tommy. I see you two are up to your old hunting patterns."

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years"

"Well I'm sure you'll see it hasn't been the same without you"

Thea walks over to them and Tommy and Laurel turn away.

"Big brother, Oh I am so wasted right now. There are two of you"

"I thought you were grounded"

"I am and thank you for that by the way"

"You're done for the night"

"What are you going to do tell mom?"

"Thea you are hanging with the wrong people"

"You're one to talk. How much do you know about your so called friends over here?"

Tommy and Laurel slowly turn around and look at Thea and Oliver.

"Thea maybe you should" Tommy starts to say but gets cut off.

"Tommy I think your BFF has a right to know"

"Thea, let's go"

"Well I guess no one's told you that they've been screwing while you were gone"

Oliver has no reaction to that information.

"Look man, I" Tommy begins before getting cut off by Oliver.

"Tommy it's ok"

Oliver turns back to Thea and takes hold of her arm.

"You and me, we're done for the night"

"Keep your hands off of me" She says as she pushes away from Oliver. He flinches slightly at the contact."You're not my father and your barely my brother" Thea storms away leaving Oliver standing there with a hurt look on his face.

"Well, look who it is, Oliver queen"

Oliver put a fake smile on his face before turning around.

"Max Fuller. How you been?"

"Happy you died"

Oliver frowns when he hears that. Max then takes him in a different room. As soon as they are in the room Max punches Oliver causing him to fall to the floor.

"Get him up"

Two of the bouncers grab Oliver and pull him to his feet roughly. Something just snaps in him and he starts punching as hard as he can not being able to stop. He only stops punching when he gets grabbed from behind and forced down. He feels his arms getting pulled behind him as he struggles to get free. Being held down like that was starting to really freak him out.

"Let him go" He heard two pairs of voices say.

Oliver tries to stand up but is pushed back down hard.

A pair of strong hands pulls whoever was holding him down off of him. He then sits up and sees Max and his two bouncers on the floor.

"Oliver"

He looks over and sees Laurel, Tommy and Diggle.

"I'd like to go now"

Oliver gets to his feet and walks out. Once he gets to the car he takes a few calming breaths. Once he is calm he turns around and sees Tommy and Diggle.

"How about we get something to eat? I know this burger place." Digg says.

"Sure" Oliver replays.

He gets into the car with Tommy as they drive to a bugger place in the glades called Big Belly Burger.

"Why don't you guys grab a seat and I with get a couple burgers" Tommy goes and sits at a booth as Oliver follows him and sits across from him.

"Look, Man about Laurel. I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way"

"To tell someone that they slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and then presumed dead. What there's no greeting card for that?"

"Look it was wrong and I'm sorry"

"Tommy I was dead"

"No man you were with Laurel. And weather you were dead, or as it turns out alive, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about fifty different ways."

"Thank you but its ok"

Diggle comes over and sets the burgers on the table. Oliver slowly picks it up and takes a bite. He finishes the burger in about a minute. The burger was the first thing he was able to completely finish since he's been home.

"Wow that's a great burger" Oliver says as he looks up at Digg and Tommy.

Once Diggle and Tommy finished they're burgers Oliver stood up. He walked out of the restaurant and went over to the car. He gets in the car as he sees Diggle. Oliver leans back in the seat and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again he is in his room. He then realizes he must have fallen asleep in the car. Oliver looks at the clock and see's its 11:45. He tries going back to sleep but can't. He puts the TV on in his room and watches the news till morning. After getting dressed he goes downstairs and grabs a cup of coffee. As soon as he is done with his coffee Oliver goes upstairs. He grabs his laptop then drives to QC. Oliver takes the elevator up to the I.T. department.

"Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen"

"Of course, I know who you are, your Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father"

"Right, but he's dead. I mean he died but you didn't. Which means you could come down to the I.T department and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3.2.1?"

"I'm having some trouble with my computer I they told me you were the person to come and see. I want to find out if anything's been deleted in the last five years"

Felicity gave Oliver a look but didn't ask him any questions. The look she was giving him made him smile for the first time since he's been home. Not the fake smile he's been giving everyone but a real one.

"If you can recover anything I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

Oliver then leaves and drives back to the Queen Manor. Once he gets there he goes up to his room and falls onto his bed. A few minutes later there is a knock on his bedroom door. He is to tired to move to answer it. As soon as the knocking stops he closes his eyes and falls asleep. When Oliver wakes up he looks at his clock and sees its 2 in the afternoon. He looks at his phone and see's there's a message from his mom saying that they are at Unidac industries. Oliver takes a quick shower then gets dressed. He goes outside and drives his motorcycle to Unidac Industries. Once there he walks inside.

"Oliver" he hears someone yell in warning.

After the warning a gun fire goes off. Oliver ducks just in time to avoid the bullet. Everyone then starts screaming and running for the exit. When Oliver sees his family is safe he sighs with relief. He then hears movement behind him. Oliver turns around quickly but not quick enough to avoid the choke hold he was put into. Oliver tries as hard as he can to get out of the persons grip.

"Let him go" Diggle says as he has his gun drawn.

"No" the guy says as he draws a gun.

When he sees the guy point the gun at Diggle a blinding rage takes over. He elbowed him as hard as he could. Oliver grabs the gun from him and hits him across the face hard. The guy stubbles back a little. Oliver then punches him and kicks him not being able to stop. He only stops when a pair of arms holds onto him and pulls him away.

"Oliver"

As soon as he hears dig's voice Oliver relaxes. When Diggle lets go of him he looks up at him. Oliver thought the guy was knocked out, but he was wrong when he heard a gun go off and Diggle fall to the floor. He quickly gets Diggle up and brings him to the lair. Once he is at the lair Oliver lays Digg on a table and fixes up the wound. After he is done he sits in a chair and watches Diggle. About an hour later Diggle wakes up. Oliver sees him first look around at all the workout equipment then look at him.

"Hey"

"Oliver? Where are we?"

"It's the basement of the club"

"This is where you come when you ditch me isn't it?"

"Yeah, coming here helps when being around people gets to be to much. I brought you here and fixed up your arm."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Oliver looks at Diggle and stays quiet for a few minutes. He takes a deep breath before speaking. "I was forced to stitch up a lot of my wounds"

Diggle just looks at Oliver for a minute before speaking. "You should go home you look exhausted"

"I am always exhausted"

"Don't you sleep?"

"Not really"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe one day, but I'm not ready. There are some things that are better left unsaid. I am heading home see you tomorrow"

"Good night, try and get some sleep"

"I'll try" Oliver says as he leaves.


	4. authors note

Have no more desire to write this story anymore.


End file.
